


The Wreath

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol, Therese, and Rindy, bring home a Christmas wreath.





	The Wreath

Rindy slipped out of the Packard before running up through the snow-covered driveway in her brand new pair of winter boots. Both her mothers—Carol and Therese—were following right behind her with a Christmas wreath they bought at a tree lot downtown.

“Honey, settle down,” Therese spoke to the four-year-old, who was bouncing on the doormat, clinging onto her toy stuffed reindeer she named Comet. 

Carol pulled the housekey out of her fur coat pocket as she stepped towards the door with the large wreath. “Watch out, sweetie...” she began to slide the key to unlock with Rindy moving aside; brushing her hand along the piny trimmed needles. 

All three of them headed inside the apartment with a blast of heat hitting their cold faces. Therese bent low to help untie the laces off Rindy’s boots, while Carol laid the wreath up against the wall to shake off all the loose needles stuck onto her.

“Good job picking the wreath, Rindy,” Therese said, holding the girl by the waist. “Do you want me to fix you a cup of hot cocoa?”

“Yes, please,” Rindy grinned. She held up the fuzzy reindeer out. “Comet would like some, too!”

Therese smiled and stood back up. She wrestled out of her coat with Carol flipping her hair back. Rindy took off running with her nylon-clad feet padding through the hard wood.

“I could go for a cup of hot cocoa,” Carol smirked. She leaned over to help hang Therese’s coat on the rack. “But let’s hang up this wreath, first...”

There was already a nail hammered to the outside half of the front door. Therese picked up the wreath with the help of Carol’s height to lift it high above their heads and balance it carefully through on top. She moved her hands to readjust the bright red velvet bow. 

“There,” Carol said.

“Perfect,” Therese agreed.

The two headed back inside with the door swinging shut behind them.


End file.
